


Inhale

by doujinzii



Series: Kink Senses [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruh I had to keep a running list so I wouldn't forget what kinks are in here, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not gonna lie this kinda got out of hand lmao, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight Teacher/Student Roleplay, Underwear Kink, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinzii/pseuds/doujinzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comes over to Tsukishima's house to get tutored for finals, but when he noses around through his stuff they end up discovering something new about each other.  Third installment in my "Kink Senses" series (previously titled "Voyeurism").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again at krispy kinks! (lol meme reference)  
> But yeah, here's the Hinata/Tsukishima fic I promised you guys like a month ago! I haven't written the second chapter to Eavesdrop yet, but I'll try to have it out soon. This one is pretty long and chocked full of kinks, and even though there technically isn't any actual penetration I hope you all like it anyway :3c  
> Just to note, I did my best to describe the lingerie but just in case you need visuals, imagine Tsukki wearing something like this (obviously nsfw):  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/51/76/e7/5176e7cffa596050490163f468869bf0.jpg  
> although everything would be red and his stockings would be sheer, not latex (basically more like what what this person has on: http://is3.barenecessities.com/is/image/BareNecessities/48b104han1?$Main375x440$)

“Tsukishimaaaa I’m hungry!  Can we please take a break?”  Hinata whined, resting his chin on the table.  He had come over to Tsukishima’s place so he could study his English more but they had been at it for two hours and he couldn’t take it anymore.

The blond looked at him without a shred of sympathy.  “You can’t afford breaks, shrimp.  Don’t you want to go to Tokyo?”  The last thing Tsukishima wanted to do on a Saturday morning was tutor Hinata, especially since he had the house to himself today.  He agreed to teach Hinata and Kageyama once a week on Saturdays, but he hoped that since Kageyama couldn’t come today that Hinata would’ve stayed home.  _‘Leave it up to the shrimp to be gungho about everything, even studying...’_

“Of course I do!  But I can’t study on an empty stomach."  Hinata grasped at his belly and gave Tsukishima his best puppy eyes.  “Feeeeeed meeeee," he drawled, repeating it over and over until it was impossible for Tsukishima to ignore him anymore.

"Alright, alright!  Goddamn," the blond mumbled angrily, standing up and glowering at Hinata who had the nerve to smile brightly.  "What do you want to eat?"

"Omelette rice sounds pretty good," Hinata answered after a moment, the thought enough to make his mouth water.  Tsukishima nodded slightly, sputtering when Hinata said 'thanks Tsukki and quickly left the room to head for the kitchen (Hinata insisted using the nickname Yamaguchi gave him, as if he liked it to begin with).

Hinata sprawled out on the floor, sighing happily now that he would finally be getting some food.  His eyes roamed the room, taking in all the dinosaur figurines and his jersey hanging on the wall.  But it was only a few moments later when Hinata got bored and, against his better judgment, decided to do a little snooping.

 _'I'm only doing this to learn more about him,'_  Hinata justified to himself although he knew it was a lie.  In reality, he just wanted to know if Tsukishima had a hidden porn stash--yeah, most people used the internet for that kind of stuff but he wouldn't put it past the blond to have a magazine or two lying around, especially since he knew firsthand how kinky he was. He cautiously peeked out the door to see what Tsukishima was doing, and was a little surprised that he was actually making the omelet rice.  The dish was quick to make, and the eggs were already in the pan, so Hinata only had a few minutes to look around.

Stepping back into the room, Hinata did another glance over, trying to think of where Tsukishima might have his secret stash laid away (if he even had one).  'Wouldn't hurt to check the dresser first,' he guessed, and quietly made his way over to the wooden chest near the closet before pulling the first drawer open.  It had nothing but socks in it, much to Hinata's disappointment as he shuffled its contents but came up empty-handed.

When he opened the next one, he couldn't help but blush as he looked down at what was apparently Tsukishima's underwear drawer.  _'So he prefers boxer-briefs...'_  Hinata thought to himself, unsure of what to do with this new information.

Well, there was one part of him that was a little excited to learn this by the way it twitched in his pants, but he would ignore it for now.

Unable to resist, Hinata reached inside and picked up one of the neatly folded boxer-briefs before pressing it to his face.  He inhaled deeply, allowing the scent to fill every part of his mind.  They smelled like fresh linen, but there was also a hint of smoky cinnamon, a scent that was distinctly Tsukishima’s.  Shaking his head, he moved to put the garments back in place but stopped short when he noticed something bright red peeking out from the bottom of the drawer.  Never one to curb his curiosity, he pulled it out until he was holding a pair of lacy women’s panties.

And for some reason Hinata’s throat was suddenly dry.

Why would Tsukishima even have underwear like this?  _‘Maybe his mom’s laundry got accidentally mixed in with his stuff,’_  he reasoned but quickly shot it down.  That wouldn’t explain why they were conveniently at the bottom of his drawer, or how it was his size despite his mom being much smaller.  And from their scent, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that these definitely belonged to Tsukishima.  Which then meant that Tsukishima liked to wear lingerie.

So many questions flitted through Hinata’s head:  _How did he even get these?  Did he have a girl buy them?  No way, he probably went and bought them himself…how many pairs did he try on?  Did he buy any more?  How often does he wear them?  I bet Yamaguchi loves to make him wear them with the way he rants about his legs!  When was the last time he had them on?_   He let his mind wander as he pressed the lingerie to his face, getting drunk off of Tsukishima's scent.  He imagined the blond sensually pulling the panties up over the creamy white skin of his thighs, the lace complimenting his hips nicely.  He could see Tsukishima opening his legs wide to reveal his cock as he stroked it until it was hard and leaking.

Hinata palmed at himself through his pants, his dick so hard it hurt.  He was so lost in his fantasy that he didn't hear Tsukishima call him to eat his omelette rice, or notice that he came back and was standing right behind him.  Just when Hinata thought Tsukishima's scent was getting more intense, he felt a large pale hand cover his own over his mouth.

"Having fun?" Tsukishima asked, pressing his body to Hinata's back as he leered over him.  Hinata let out a small yelp, quickly letting go of his dick to pull Tsukishima's hand away from him.  After a few more moments of teasing the smaller boy, Tsukishima backed away, his red panties falling to the floor as Hinata slumped to the ground.

"I-It's not what you think!  I totally wasn't sniffing your underwear or anything I just wanted to see where you kept your porn stash and when I opened the drawer they were staring right at me and you smell so good that I couldn't help myself I'm sorry please don't yell at me—" Tsukishima wanted to laugh at how much Hinata was babbling but then he looked like he was actually about to cry so he just sighed loudly and pinched Hinata's nose.

"Stupid.  Do you really think that I am in any position to kink shame you right now?"  He wiggled his hand gently before letting go, scowling slightly.

Hinata rubbed his nose soothingly but giggled at Tsukishima's attempt to make him feel better.  "No, I guess not...but I'm still embarrassed," he confessed, avoiding the taller boy's eyes as he twiddled his thumbs.

Tsukishima scoffed.  "I don't see why.  We’re all together, so that kind of stuff doesn't really matter."  He sat down beside Hinata to kiss him sweetly; he honestly didn't like seeing Hinata look sad like this, especially over something trivial.

“True true,” Hinata chirped, smiling into the kiss.  Now that it was out in the open, he didn’t bother being subtle about the way he buried himself in Tsukishima’s neck to take in more of his scent.  “You smell so good, Tsukki…”  He inhaled deeply, the heat of his breath sending a shiver up Tsukishima’s spine.

The blond swallowed deeply but remained still, pushing up his glasses as he let Hinata enjoy himself.  By now the redhead was perched comfortably in his lap, his arms wrapped loosely around Tsukishima’s neck.  Tsukishima’s face felt so hot that he could only guess how red it was, glad that Hinata was too busy to look him in the face.

“Has this always been a thing?” Tsukishima questioned suddenly.  “Your scent kink, I mean.  How does it work?”

“Hmm…I didn’t really think of it as a kink until now,” Hinata thought aloud, pausing in his ministrations to scratch the back of his head.  “It’s just that you each have a smell that reminds me of you, and vice versa.  Like, whenever I smell pine trees I think of Kageyama, and lavender reminds me of Yamaguchi.  And you—Tsukishima, you’re like a mix between smoke and cinnamon, which is kind of funny because those are warm smells even though you can be pretty cold at times—“

“Oh, really?  In that case, we should go back to studying for exams.”  Tsukishima smirked as he tried to push Hinata off of him but the shorter boy had a vice grip on his shirt.

“No wait!  I was just kidding, please don’t make me study any more today, I won’t survive!”  While Hinata scrambled to remain in Tsukishima’s lap, Tsukishima grabbed his hips and grinded against him, forcing him still as he gasped quietly.

“Then why don’t we finish what you started earlier, hm?  I’m sure you still have plenty of ideas…” Tsukishima teased, rotating his hips against Hinata slowly.  He reached over to pick up his panties, smirking as they twirled around his index finger.  Hinata nodded because yes, he definitely had some ideas but the way Tsukishima was moving against him made it hard to put them into words.

“I-I want you to put them on, but with nothing else,” Hinata said between pants, holding back a whine at the loss of contact when Tsukishima moved to get up.  He ran a hand through his hair and decided to sit on the bed as the blond began rummaging through his dresser.  “What are you looking for?”

“Oh, nothing.  I was just looking for the garter belt and panty hose set that came with the underwear,” Tsukishima answered casually.  “I just had a feeling that you’d appreciate the full look a lot more.  Oh, I have the bra, too.  Would you like that?”  He had been digging in his drawer the whole time, but he turned around to look Hinata in the eyes for the last question.

Hinata swallowed roughly and whimpered a small ‘yes,’ his pupils dilating once Tsukishima found everything he needed and began to undress.  He was ripped from his daze when the other boy’s shirt landed in his face.  “Take off your clothes and put that on,” Tsukishima instructed, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Hinata couldn’t repress a shudder from coursing through his body as he moved to undress too.  It didn’t take long for him to tear off his shirt and pants, but he blushed when he felt Tsukishima watching him as he removed his briefs (as if they had never seen each other naked before!).  His cock was half hard already, and when he put on the shirt, he could feel waves of heat traveling to his groin as he shoved his nose in the collar.  The smell was almost overwhelming—Tsukishima had been wearing the shirt all morning, so his aroma was embedded in every inch of the fabric.  Hinata realized belatedly that he probably looked silly since the shirt reached to his knees, but he was loving every minute of it.

Now that he was fully dressed and seated on the bed again, Tsukishima undid the string on his sweatpants before removing them and his underwear in one fell swoop.  He was just as excited about this as Hinata, if the way his dick was standing at full attention was anything to go by.  The redhead was reminded of his own erection as it insistently pressed against the shirt and left a small stain where his precum started leaking.  He let his hand roam over it briefly before Tsukishima scolded him.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself.”

“Oh, sorry...”  Hinata grumbled when he moved his hand away, but he knew where the taller boy was going with this.  _‘Leave it to him to add fuel to the fire,’_ he thought to himself, not that he was really complaining.

“Sorry, what?  Show some respect to your teacher.”

“…sorry, sensei.”  Tsukishima must have been satisfied with his answer, because he only uttered a ‘good boy’ before turning to pick up the panties.  He made a show of putting them on, stepping into them slowly before gliding them over the rest of his legs.  Hinata clenched the sheets and moaned when Tsukishima arranged his cock so that it was peeking over the hem of the underwear, leaving a small trail of precum along his stomach.  How he could be that hard and still keep a straight face was a mystery to Hinata, but he would ponder it later.

Tsukishima put on the bra next, but it was the kind that didn’t have any clasps or padding so he just slipped it over his head.  It was cottony and red, but the edges were covered in black lace.  He was obviously flat-chested, but Hinata swears that he’s never seen someone look so good in a bra before.

The red garter belt was next—it looked confusing as hell to Hinata, but Tsukishima handled it with no problem.  He wrapped it around himself before fastening the clasps and rotating it around so they were in the back.  The front hung over his panties a little, and had two little strips that looked like they connected to something.  Those two pieces framed his hips nicely, even more so than Hinata imagined.  He was really aching to touch himself now, but he didn’t want to seem impatient, so he tried his best to hold out a little longer.

Finally, Tsukishima unwrapped the sheer stockings and bunched up one of them before sliding his right leg inside.  It felt like ages before the fabric was pulled all the way up on both legs to the middle of his thighs.  Once Tsukishima hooked the suspenders from his garter belt through the lace on his pantyhose, Hinata let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“You look…” Hinata couldn’t even find the words to describe him really, because beautiful was an understatement, and he had a feeling that shouting ‘gwah!’ and ‘bam!’ wouldn’t be any better.  Who knew that all this time Tsukishima looked this good in lingerie?  “How come you never mentioned you were into this?  I’m actually kind of jealous of how you look right now, honestly…”

Tsukishima blushed and averted his gaze.  “Th-Thanks.  And Yamaguchi knows about it, of course, but he’s only ever seen me in the panties.  Wearing everything else was kind of a bother until now, really.”

“Really?  Yamaguchi wouldn’t have thought it was a bother if he could see you now, though.  Come here,” he ushered, stretching his arms and smiling in that annoying way that made Tsukishima want to smile too.

“I thought I was the one in charge today,” the blond muttered, but he came forward nonetheless. 

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Hinata replied, taking in Tsukishima’s look from head to toe as he braced his hands against the other’s hips.  He rubbed smooth circles against Tsukishima’s skin, causing him to sigh lightly.  Then he pulled Tsukishima forward until his crotch was inches from his face, and looked up at him with a question in his eyes, his chin resting against where the garter belt lay.  The blond nodded silently and tangled his hands in unruly red hair.

Without further hesitation, Hinata pressed his face against Tsukishima’s crotch and inhaled sharply.  The way his natural fiery-sweet scent mixed with the faint musk of his cock was almost too much for Hinata to handle.  He nestled his nose against Tsukishima’s length even more, his hands moving to grope his ass that was barely covered by his panties.  He kneaded them slowly, pulling them apart before pushing them back together.  When Hinata started peppering his tip with small kisses and licks, Tsukishima let out the moan that he had been holding in.

“H-Hinata,” he gasped, his hands pulling on his hair slightly.  Tsukishima thought it would feel weird having Hinata being so close to him like this, but in reality he was so hard he could barely think straight.  He was definitely flustered, but instead of wanting to push Hinata away he wanted to be even closer to him.  “Stop playing around and get on with it,” he urged, his hips involuntarily bucking into the other’s face.

Hinata giggled to himself, because even when Tsukishima was in cute lingerie he couldn’t help being stern, but he intended to please him however he could.  “Okie dokie,” he chirped, “but you should probably stand here since your knees will be weak and all.”  Hinata winked as he gently pushed him back against the wall near his closet, and Tsukishima stopped himself from rolling his eyes at how corny he sounded.  But from what Kageyama had mentioned to him before about Hinata’s oral skills, he probably wasn’t lying.

Hinata kneeled and lifted his left leg over his shoulder before pulling his underwear down just enough to free his cock.  Tsukishima didn’t even have time to prepare himself before Hinata swallowed half of his length into his mouth.  “Fuck!” The heel of Tsukishima’s foot was digging painfully into the small of Hinata’s back, but the redhead was too busy enjoying the taste of his cock to really care at this point.  He hummed in appreciation when Tsukishima bucked into his mouth, his eyes watering reflexively.  Luckily for him, it would take a little more than that for his gag reflex to kick in.

The shorter boy braced one arm around Tsukishima’s thigh and used his other hand to grip the base of his cock.  He pulled himself off and let his tongue swirl around the tip before dipping inside, pearls of precum mixing with his spit to dribble down his chin.  Then he shot forward and downed as much of Tsukishima’s dick as he could, sucking hard while he used his other hand to stroke what was left.  He set up a brutal pace like this, bobbing his head back and forth vigorously.

Tsukishima was clearly enjoying it, letting out small whimpers here and there.  He would have nearly doubled over from pleasure if Hinata wasn’t holding onto his leg right now.  The wet heat surrounding his prick was overwhelming, and he whined when Hinata let go of his dick to reach around and poke at his perineum.

“Hn—!  Fuck, I’m close, Shoyo,” Tsukishima muttered in between pants, trying and failing to pull Hinata off of his cock.  The redhead only got more eager in his movements, and after a few more sucks he took in a deep breath through his nose before shoving his mouth all the way on Tsukishima’s dick.  The pressure of Hinata’s throat coupled with the hard swallow he did just seconds later was enough to send Tsukishima over the edge with a strangled cry.  As cum spilled down his throat in spurts, Hinata let up just enough to catch some of it on his tongue so he could savor it before gulping it down.

Hinata’s tongue swathed over Tsukishima’s cock one last time before he eased off with an obscenely wet pop, making the blond wince slightly at the overstimulation.  With most of his energy spent, Tsukishima slid down the wall until he was slumping on the floor, his leg still hooked over Hinata’s shoulder.  His mind was still foggy from cumming so hard, but he noticed that Hinata was awfully jumpy until he remembered that he hadn’t come yet.

Honestly, he was a little bummed that he came from Hinata blowing him since he really wanted to be fucked in his lingerie, but it looked like the redhead couldn’t wait for him to recover first.  _‘It would be too much of a hassle for him to prep me,’_ he thought to himself until he remembered that thigh-fucking was a thing. 

While Hinata kind of sat there looking conflicted—Tsukishima did imply that he needed permission to jack off now that he thinks about it—he lifted his right leg to join the other on Hinata’s shoulder, and laid down on his back.  Hinata didn’t get the hint until Tsukishima reached down to place his cock between his thighs, stroking it briefly.  “Like this,” he urged, using his hands to squish his thighs together.  He wasn’t as thick as the girl he saw doing this in a porn video, but they could still make it work.

Moaning loudly at what Tsukishima suggested, Hinata grabbed onto his legs and pushed forward once before pulling back and doing it again.  It was kind of an awkward position, and Hinata’s hips were moving erratically, but it felt good enough to make Tsukishima’s cock stir a little.

“Aah—!  You feel so good, Tsukki,” Hinata keened, his eyes shut tight.  “And you look good too, like really good…you’re gonna make me cum all over your pretty little bra and panties.  Do you want me to mess you up?  Do you want me to fuck you until you can’t take it?” 

Perhaps it wouldn’t take him long to recover after all since his cock twitched at Hinata’s words.  _‘Fuck, when did he get so good at talking dirty?’_ Tsukishima wondered as he bit into his bottom lip.  He only answered Hinata with a nod, one of his hands leaving his thighs to rub at one of his nipples.  “Cum for me,” he whispered huskily.  Before he knew it, Hinata snapped his hips forward roughly and streaks of his load landed on his bra, stomach, and garter belt.  He didn’t seem to mind that much though, because just moments later he was laying between Tsukishima’s legs with his head resting on his chest.

“Them thighs doe…” Hinata joked, laughing to himself and making Tsukishima grin just a little.

He squeaked when the taller boy pulled the hem of his shirt over his face and wiped some of his cum where his nose was.  “How does that smell?” Tsukishima would have been grossed out if Hinata did that to him, but he got a kick out of it anyway.

Hinata sniffed loudly and exhaled before pulling the shirt back down and giggling, “It smells like teen spirit!”

“Ha, I’m sure it does.  Now come on, you should eat your omelette rice before we start rounds 2-10.  You’ll need the energy boost so you can make good on your promise,” Tsukishima said, but neither of them moved to get up.  Instead, he reached down and kissed Hinata on the lips, their arms wrapping around each other.

 

After that night, Tsukishima was forced to get a lingerie set in every color.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao how does one end a smut fic  
> but yeah I just wanted an excuse to write Tsukishima in lingerie, and I wouldn't be mad if someone wanted to draw something based off of this ;))))))  
> Up next is some good ol' Kags and Yams action. Hope you guys are looking forward to it! I'll try to have it posted within a few weeks, but I go back to school on the 6th so I can't make any promises :/// but leaving a kudos and/or comment is always nice encouragement! :D


End file.
